


Raven & Beast Boy's BDSM Battle

by SlutWriter



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, Bondage, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knotting, Lactation, Slapping, Territorial Pissings, Verbal Abuse, Watersports, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: In the secret recesses of Titans Tower, Raven and Beast Boy are engaging in a bit of sexual experimentation that turns into a full on BDSM sex battle!





	Raven & Beast Boy's BDSM Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Big Fucking Disclaimer: This story is not an attempt to add something nuanced and thoughtful to the DCU but rather a taboo, extreme stroke fic meant to aid in masturbation, which happens to carry the trappings of the DCU. It is unbelievably lewd and without redeeming social value. Make sure you understand this and temper your expectations accordingly before reading any further.

In a secret room in an obscure corner of Titans Tower, far from the everyday path, two of the famous teen superhero squad were engaged in a ‘training exercise’ that was a secret even from their closest allies. At least, that was what Raven had called it at first. ‘Training’. What they were really doing was fraternization of a much more tawdry sort. Thus, the ‘training room’ consisted of dimly-lit enclosure with a king-sized bed at the center. And just lately, the moody half-demon telepath had been in the room with the green-skinned, animal-transforming Beast Boy at every opportunity.  
  
This day was the sixth time they had used the room. Starfire was off at the “mall of shopping”. Cyborg was playing video games. Robin had gone to visit his mentor for effective leadership advice. And so Raven, with the easily-manipulated Beast Boy along for the ride and eager to soothe the needs of his persistent boner, was adding a new twist.  
  
“We really should stop doing this,” Raven said, fastening the leather strap around Beast Boy’s wrist. With it in place, that left all four of his limbs splayed and tied to bedposts as she straddled his midsection and placed the weight of her round, costume-clad ass on his belly. She had said the same thing every time - that they should stop - and yet here they were for a seventh romp.  
  
“Uh, yeah!” Beast Boy responded, blushing deeply. “It is getting kinda… intense!” He wide-eyed, expressive face twitched as he examined his bound wrists. Why had he agreed to this? Their attraction had sparked not because they had anything in common but because they were so different. Beast Boy’s trip through Raven’s mind via “magic mirror” had revealed that there was a side to her that not thought he was cute… but then the Emoticlone had pulled him aside so Cyborg wouldn’t see and  _flat-out said_  that Raven was curious about sex and wanted to fuck his brains out. Thus, Beast Boy had confessed his intimate knowledge of her desires in the only way he knew how - enthusiastically and clumsily. Much as she tried to deny it, passion ruled, and they had fallen into each other's arms.  
  
That had been three months before, and since then, their sex had been amazing… but also increasingly strange. Raven’s dominatrix side was coming to the forefront, and Beast Boy, who considered it another aspect of Raven’s already dark and somewhat creepy vibe, pushed back. In the end, despite any disagreements, they always agreed to disagree and get each other off. Despite any misgivings, Beast Boy had to admit that Raven had some seriously big boobs stuffed into her costume. And a nice ass as well! Conversely, Raven had been astounded (and secretly overjoyed) to discover a big, fat, smooth schlong hanging between Beast Boy’s legs, that it was her pleasure to bounce up and down on whenever they could spare a moment away from the others.  
  
“This is just the sort of thing I thought you’d be into,” Beast Boy marvelled, giving his restraints an experimental tug. “It sorta goes with the whole dark n’ grumpy thing.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re a genius,” Raven said, her voice sarcastic and flat. “It’s like you’re inside my mind, reading thoughts, you have such a keen instinct.” She tested all four lengths of leather strap, making sure they were firmly attached to all four bedposts. Of course, if Beast Boy wanted, he could easily break the bonds with his shapeshifting powers, but the two had an agreement to ‘play fair’ in such situations. Besides, Beast Boy had other qualities that were more important to her just then. Like his penis! She moved her hands down and started rubbing Beast Boy’s smooth cock, which was nearly a foot long and laying flat on his tight abs and smooth teenage chest. She was still in partial costume, but he was totally in the buff.  
  
“Thanks!” Beast Boy said, earnestly, but then paused. “Wait, you’re being sarcastic, aren’t you?” His face fell into perturbed disappointment.  
  
“Uh,  _yeah_ ,” Raven confirmed. “Now get serious - we only have like, an hour before they wonder where we went, and I want to have at least five orgasms.” She continued to stroke Beast Boy’s long, aesthetically-pleasing dick, cupping his large balls with the other hand, rubbing her thumb on each testicle and feeling the weight of it. She had to admit, with the possible exception of being green, Beast Boy had great skin and muscle tone. His youth, and relative immaturity, was one of the reasons she felt safe enough to engage in sex with him. He wasn’t a big brute like Cyborg or a sharp thinker like Robin. He was simple, enthusiastic, predictable… and had a really nice, supple body to match! “Come on,” she chided. “Let’s get this thing going.”  
  
“You could at least be a bit more romantic about it,” Beast Boy complained, though he was biting his pert lower lip, leaving one of his canine teeth hanging out cutely as he squinted. “Or, you know. Do that thing I like!”  
  
Raven rolled her eyes and uttered a sigh, characteristically unable to hide her boredom with the request. She was already hoodless; the apparatus liable to bunch of and get in the way while she was getting it on with her secret partner, and now it was time to unzip the black bodysuit and let it slide off her shoulders, revealing breasts that were startlingly large. Her size had been a well-kept secret, and like all teen girls, Raven was still growing… the breasts had been a relatively recent development that she’d endeavored to hide beneath increasingly tighter-fitting costumes.  
  
“Yeah! Now we’re talkin’!” Beast Boy said, looking down his own smooth, narrow green chest. His blue eyes were wide with enjoyment as he took on Raven’s chest. “Look at those big honkers!”  
  
“ _Don’t_  make me send you to another dimension,” Raven grumbled, and leaned forward over Beast Boy’s crotch to wrap her breasts around his hardening penis. Her tits were grey, like the rest of her, with darker grey nipples that had a hint of purple tint, these were rather large and puffy, with distinct, bumpy pores. As she squeezed them together in a reluctant titjob, rivulets of milk began to leak, stending white streaks dripping down to her underboob on each side.  
  
She set about the titfucking gingerly, and her voice as as insincere as her performance. “Oh, Beast Boy,” she said, unable to avoid being sarcastic. “Your penis is so big. Wow, it really turns me on. It’s amazing. You’re a genius when it comes to sex. I’m going to cum just from touching you with my breasts.”  
  
Beast Boy was enjoying the sensation of Raven’s titfuck, but the rest left a lot to be desired. “Can’t you at least  _pretend_  to to mean what you say?” he wailed, his expressive face detailing every bit of his frustration. His smooth body, thin frame, and high, pubescent voice was a reminder of just how  _young_  he was, despite the rather adult encounters he and Raven were regularly having. “You sound like you’re reading a grocery list. You suck at this!”  
  
Nonetheless, his long, smooth cock was rising up and getting harder, hard enough to poke out of Raven’s cleavage and start leaking creamy pre-cum onto her grey titflesh. Once she saw that her boobs were having the proper effect, Raven seemed more willing to put some effort in, and started milking Beast Boy with her fat jugs, which were embarrassing to her in most situations but obviously excellent when it came to titfucking. “Wow, it feels great!” Beast Boy moaned, unable to stop the smile from coming to his face. “Those things seem to get bigger each time!”  
  
But as soon as he seemed like he was at full mast, Raven stopped her attentions, much to his disappointment. Instead, she rose from the bed, turned, and straddled his pelvis while using one hand to pull the crotch of her bodysuit (which was bunched around her waist) aside, ready to lower herself onto his jutting green prick. Inconvenient as it was to be bound wrist and ankle, Beast Boy didn’t have any complaints about the view. Raven’s tight, round ass was really bulging out her costume, and when she tugged the fabric aside, it revealed the grey-fading-to-pink folds of her tight pussy. Plus, something about the way she was squatting down on his dick was really naughty!  
  
“Ugh! F-Fuck!” Raven gasped, dropping her hips and letting Beast Boy’s prong slide into her wet box. The coupling drew additional moans from both of them, and her tight teenage ass bounced on his abs as she took every inch and rode him with lewd, rhythmic hip movements. Her personality was cold, true, but the inside of her body was hot, tight, and enough to quickly drive her green partner to the edge.  
  
“Waaagh!” Beast Boy moaned. His body started to ripple and transform. “I’m gonna-”  
  
But Raven reached back and swiped a hand across his face, slapping his cheek and making him squint back tears. “Ouch!” he complained.  
  
“I told you, no transforming!” she scolded, narrowing her eyes. “I’m not into that sort of weird stuff!”  
  
Beast Boy tugged at his restraints. “Who are  _you_  calling weird?” he objected, wanting to rub his burning cheek but unable to. “You’re the one tying people up!”  
  
“I’m the one who gets to be in control here,” Raven asserted, starting to bounce up and down on Beast Boy’s big, smooth cock again, her words coming in rhythm with her hip movements. “You… would just goof around and screw it all up!” Her hips rose and well, rose and fell. Beast Boy was nice and thick, as well, and her tight pussy was gripping him tightly. As he watched, he could see the surprisingly pink membrane of her pussy as it clung to his shaft with each rise and fall of her hips. Her buttocks slapped against his tight abs, made a staccato slapping noise.  
  
There was no denying it  _felt_  good, but Beast Boy was an emotional teen and found Raven’s attitude this encounter to be the most hurtful yet. If he didn’t stand up for himself, her no-nonsense personality would just walk all over him! These thoughts, mixed with the ball-tightening sensations of his own impending orgasm, were running through him as Raven threw back her head, braced her hands to either side, and moaned out loudly in orgasm. His large dick, scraping  _deep_  in her pussy, had taken care of business just as she had intended!  
  
Beast Boy was right on the edge as well, but she lifted up and off of his cock just before he was over the edge, resulting in a predictable bout of complaining. “Oh, come oooooon!” he whined, wiggling in his restraints. “I was so close!”  
  
Raven looked at him balefully. “I should have added a gag to this setup, since all you do is complain!” With a short burst of concentration, she directed dark energy to surround Beast Boy’s restraints, wrists, and ankles, and lifted him up off the bed, flipping him over face-down… and replacing the restraints on the bedposts with a little more slack. Thus, her green companion was face-down, and looking worriedly over his shoulder as she manipulated him.  
  
“No fair!” he said. “You said I couldn’t transform, why are you allowed to do that?”  
  
“I don’t take orders from you,  _you_  take orders from me!” Raven said, smiling with satisfaction. “Now, get on your knees and elbows. I loosened the straps a bit. Stick your butt up in the air!”  
  
Beast Boy gulped. “Why do you want me to do that?” he asked, but moved his wrists and ankles inward and took up the required position on hands and knees.   
  
Raven swooned with satisfaction. “Mmm, you have a really nice ass,” she complimented, and unlike the previous compliments, which had been given with all the enthusiasm of a child on a trip to the dentist, this compliment sounded free and genuine. In Raven’s opinion, of the male Titans, Beast Boy was easily the cutest. He had great skin (it was green, but whatever - hers was grey, she couldn’t really judge), large, expressive sea-green eyes, and on the rare occasions when his mouth wasn’t open and saying something dumb or bothersome, pert, emo boy-band quality lips as well. He wasn’t some big oaf, either - being actually shorter than Raven - and the  _piece de resistance_  was his butt. Beast Boy had a round, bubbly boy-booty and a big dick and balls, too!  
  
Raven reached out to wobble his pert, bubbly buttocks and watch his balls jiggle and his asshole twitch. “You look good enough to eat!” she teased. “You know, I bet if you dressed up as a girl, nobody would even be able to tell!” She traced a finger over the curve of Beast Boy’s ass and poked experimentally at the booty flesh. “I think your hips are wider than Starfire’s!”  
  
“No they’re not!” Beast Boy objected, then clenched his prominent teeth in an adorable expression of mixed bliss and embarrassment as Raven leaned in and planted a kiss on one of his tight, large testicles, then moved up to kiss his ass and give the shamefully bouncy flesh a nip with her teeth.  
  
“Mmm… I like the idea of having my own personal bitch boy with a  _big dick_ ,” Raven admitted, and the fire in her body was kindling her tone of voice to something more intimate than her normal emotionless. She milked down on Beast Boy’s long, throbbing dick with a tight circular grip, watching thirstily as pre-cum sluices from his pisshole and splattered the bed. “I’m going to start calling you ‘BB’. Nobody will now that it stands for Bitch Boy or Bubble Butt. But you and I will know, and I’ll call you that in front of the others  _all the time_.” Her face was alight with the possibilities, in discovering a desire to dominate and boss Beast Boy around in the bedroom, she was coming out of her moody, emo shell.  
  
Beast Boy, who was now acutely aware and blushing like crazy at his dick, balls, and ass being molested by a completely nude and teasing Raven, began to feel more panicked. It wasn’t in his nature to be aggressive toward a fellow Teen Titan, but he felt a deep resentment nonetheless, since Raven had only persuaded him to accept being restrained by claiming it would be “fun”. Now, it seemed like she intended to treat him like her personal big-dicked, smooth-bodied dildo. If he accept it, he might as well change his name to Fuck Boi. “This isn’t fair!” he gasped, with tears actually welling in his eyes.  
  
Raven squeezed and milked his cock downward even tighter and then took a more aggressive bite on one of his bubbly ass-cheeks. “Mmm!” she gasped. “I just want to eat this big boy booty! You’re going to make such a good bitch!”  
  
Beast Boy felt himself close to cumming from the rough treatment, and was dimly aware that if he did, he would have to live with the shame of being ass-nibbled and dick-milked to orgasm by his friend and personality. He could already imagine the dry and sarcastic remarks, the jokes, the knowing looks anytime anyone mentioned a butt… Raven would sneak a dig in there somehow. Starfire and the rest wouldn’t notice, but he would.  
  
“You… bitch!” he cried, and his frustration and anger overwhelmed his promise not to transform. His hindparts swelled out into a large horse’s ass and bonked Raven in the face, knocking her backwards. He didn’t transform completely, but his hands and feet, momentarily turning into hooves, slid from the restraints and set him free as his body briefly became horse-shaped and then returned to naked human form.  
  
“Hey!” Raven squawked. “No transforming! You promised!” She looked up, rubbing her nose, and realized she was in the shadow of a standing and very aggressive-looking Beast Boy, who stood with hands on hips, legs shoulder width apart, and his fat cock hanging down like a hose. His fat horse-shaped cock. Apparently, in his excitement, the shapeshifter was retaining certain elements of that form.  
  
But he’d had enough of her sexual manipulations and complaining. “Shut up you fucking cunt!” Beast Boy growled, and Raven’s jaw dropped at his newfound aggressiveness. Apparently, she’d pushed him too far. She had seen the corners of the more mature, aggressive Beast Boy before; she knew that part of his goofy exterior was masking something beneath.   
  
Her face turned into a grimace. “Don’t make me-” she began, gathering energy in strange dark orbs with white coronas, intending to tell him that she would use her powers to take vengeance. But she was interrupted when Beast Boy leaned in and pimp-slapped her hard across the face, and the energy dissipated.  
  
WHAP!  
  
“You need to learn to keep your mouth shut, you cock-sucking piece of shit!” he cried, and his boyish, excited voice contrasted lewdly with the content of his words. He brought his hand back across and gave her the back of it. Then the front. Then the back again. He paintbrushed Raven’s face with slaps and then hocked back and spit directly between her eyes as she reeled on her thighs with a dazed expression, his foamy expectorate sliding down the side of her nose and onto her cheek.  
  
“You always act like you’re so smart,” Beast Boy objected. “But this time I’m gonna take charge! What do you think of that?” He reached down and hauled her up by the hips, holding her in a ballroom dancer’s pose for a moment on the springy mattress, before spinning her around and taking a handful of her leotard, which was still around her waist.   
  
“W-what are you doing?” Raven gasped.  
  
“I’ll show  _you_ who’s got a big butt!” Beast Boy replied. “I’ve always wanted to see you in a thong!”  
  
Raven grimaced. “I’d never wear- hnnnnnnnngh!”  
  
Her mouth opened and her eyes flew wide as Beast Boy yanked up on the waist of her costume with all of his might. The back of her leotard immediately buried itself between her round, pert asscheeks, which bounced and jiggled out on either side, and the front of the black material dug lewdly into her pussy, her thick outer labia pouring out to either side. Beast Boy was giving her a massive wedgie, and the costume was pulled to thin in her crotch that it didn’t even cover the width of her asshole!  
  
“You!” Raven accused, wiping the spit from her face and trying to regaining some balance as her body was hauled around like a marionette, her feet barely touching the mattress. Her large, perky teenage breasts bounced as she tried to right herself. But before she could do anything else, Beast Boy spun her around again and pushed her to her knees. He then took his fat, hanging horse cock in hand and bonked her right in the face with the flanged head.  
  
“Yeah! Take that dick in the face you stupid cumdump!” he said, the words coming to him with savant-like clarity. Beast Boy had always been one of the gentlest and most easy-going of the Titans, but his hidden sadistic side was being brought out by Raven’s attempted manipulations. “You should wear thongs all the time! I see why you wear such a boring costume though - if your underwear was any smaller, the big meat flaps on your fat pussy would probably devour the whole thing!” He smiled at his own joke. “Not to mention your big jiggly ass-cheeks!” He continued to bonk her on her nose, her cheeks, and lips with his near two-foot stallion pipe, the head ballooned out like a mushroom.  
  
“I’m… gonna... nnngh!” As Raven gasped, dazed from the abusive cock-beating, Beast Boy’s shoved her down onto her back and followed her down, pinning her shapely thighs up against her shoulders and lifting his pelvis up to press the spongy head of his horse dick against her wet pussy. Raven’s expression went from dazed confusion to alarm. “N-no!” she moaned. “A cock that big will fucking destroy my pussy!”  
  
“I don’t give a fuck!” Beast Boy spat, and dropped his hips as hard as he could, burrowing his monster horse prong into Raven’s guts. The churning sound of her body bending around his arm-thick green shaft was audible and her eyes immediately rolled back in her head as Beast Boy burrowed down to the balls in her belly, ramming her womb flat and pushing it up into her diaphragm. His fat nuts slapped against her round ass as he arched his back and his face twisted into an expression of pure ecstasy. Not only was Raven’s body amazingly tight and warm around his transformed horse cock, but it was sooo satisfying to finally get the upper hand on the moody bitch! Cock-slapping the shit out of her and spitting on her face made the moment all the more perfect!  
  
_Sllllrg. Slllsh. Slllrrrgh._  The sound of flesh churning inside Raven’s belly accompanied the lewd image of her guts bulging into a horse-cock shape as Beast Boy fucked her with all his might. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes went glassy as the degrading, animalistic penetration left her body stricken with spasms.  
  
“You have a lot of nerve getting mad at me for transforming, when you’re such a cow yourself!” Beast Boy asserted, grinding his bone deep in Raven’s spasming box and moving his hands to her plump, lactating tits. He gave them a squeeze and jets of milk burst out like a lawn sprinkler had just been turned on, causing him to turn his head to avoid an eyeful. “Gaaaah! You need to be milked, you sow!”  
  
“S-shut up!” Raven shuddered, her eyes fluttering with the overwhelming penetration of Beast Boy’s fat horse penis. The interstitial ring was abrading and massaging her insides with each thrust of the her partner’s green, supple buttocks, and though BB’s face was the same comical and non-threatening expression as ever - the upturned bat-like nose, the pointy ears, the wide eyes and mouth with protruding canines and a huge set of shining white chompers - what he had going on below the waist was anything but easy to handle! “Don’t squeeze my-”  
  
“Too bad!” Beast Boy interrupted, and squeezed down as hard as he could on Raven’s boobs, pulling them into cone shapes and causing her grey, shining flesh to bulge between his fingers. Milk exploded and splattered them both. “Next time I need milk for my cereal I know where to go!” He closed thumb and forefinger around her large, puffy nips and tugged them aggressively, stretching them out even more than before and sending milk flowing anew. Raven’s eyes bugged out as he gave her nipples an aggressive 180-degree twist and ground the sensitive, porous flesh between his fingers.  
  
“Hnnnnnngh!” she wailed, and her body bucked beneath him… getting her womb plowed by a fat horse cock, along with her milk-spewing breasts being degradingly twisted and groped, was too much. She would have never expected this behavior from the normally-docile Beast Boy, who despite his powers was a gentle, if impulsive, goof ball. He had once said he wasn’t  _smart enough to do everything_ , but he was  _dumb enough to try anything_. Including, it seemed, utterly degrading her and fucking her brains out!”  
  
An orgasm blew through the two of them like a whirlwind, Beast Boy clenched his buttocks and thrust as deep as he could with his monster horse cock, making a post-shaped bulge in Raven’s belly as his flanged fuckstaff pumped a huge load of chunky, super-thick horse cum into her baby sack! Her belly began to swell up to match her lactating tits, and the shuddering, earthquake-like orgasms she was experiencing, not to mention the rolling eyes and unintelligable moaning, made it clear that she was totally his bitch! It was quite a feeling, to be free of her low-key sarcasm and biting criticisms for even a short time!  
  
After a minute of their spasming bodies being coupled, with Beast Boy flopped over Raven, the sweat of his body mixing with hers, and a nice coating of her embarrassingly lactating breast milk as well. With his mind momentarily unfocused, his horse-cock shrunk back to its ‘normal’ size of nearly a foot, allowing a huge creampie to slop out of Raven’s pussy once he stood up and withdrew.  
  
Beast Boy couldn’t help but admire his handiwork. He’d shown Raven who was boss, and no doubt convinced her that he wasn’t just some weird sex sidekick she could order around. She was splayed out on the mattress like an impregnated sow, with his huge cum-load leaking out of her pussy, and the feeling of conquest gave him an idea. Perhaps it was a psychic remnant from all of his time spent as various animals, but Beast Boy felt like marking his territory.  
  
He walked forward on the large mattress and stood directly over Raven, feeling a strong urge to piss, and took aim with his long, smooth green pipe before a hot, steaming lance of golden piss began to blast down onto her tits, first spraying one nipple hard enough to indent the skin, then the other. Raven moaned and squirmed as her sensitive nubs were agitated by Beast Boy’s hot stream, and this emboldened him to step forward and hose down her face as well. At first she tried to turn away, but Beast Boy knelt over her and took her hair with one hand, holding her face in place and pinching her nose.   
  
“Drink my piss, you stupid slut!” he hissed, and Raven groaned with dismay and opened her mouth, taking that steaming, thick urine stream inside and letting her mouth full. She took a swallow of Beast Boy’s acrid piss, letting it begin to fill her belly and mark her insides as his property, then a second. Then a third, then a fourth. Her throat bulged and contracted as she took huge, degrading swallows of Beast Boy’s piss, absolutely chugging the never-ending emission until she’d consumed at least a dozen gulps.  
  
“Now your whole body is my territory!” Beast Boy asserted, continuing to take advantage of Raven in her weakened post-orgasm state. In his enthusiasm he didn’t think of the possible consequences once she regained her physical and mental faculties, and continued to press his luck, arranging himself on all fours and lifting one leg. Fittingly, his penis transformed into a bright green, veiny canine sausage with a thick knot at the base - the perfect tool for marking Raven like a dog. He adjusted his positioning and carefully took aim, blasting even more piss down at the folds of her pussy, stinging her hooded, throbbing clit and making her cum from the stimulation of his stream. Now, even her most intimate places were all marked with his scent.  
  
“From now on, you’re gonna be my bitch!” he crowed, confidently, but as ever with Beast Boy, he was quick to celebrate a partial victory before the job was completely done. He didn’t even notice as orbs of dark energy, with white auras around them like photonegatives, gathered around him and then enveloped his body, lifting him up and slamming him down flat on the piss and milk-soaked mattress. “Uwaaaagh!” was the only objection he could offer, and his piss-stream cut to a trickle as his face took on a comical look of surprise.  
  
Then, a shadow loomed over him. Raven, pissed on, slapped, cock-beaten, fucked, and treated like a whore, was returning to her feet. Her purple hair was plastered to her head and neck by piss, and cum was leaking down her thighs as milk continued to flow from her lactating breasts. Nonetheless, her eyes were the most noteworthy thing, as they told a take of forthcoming revenge. “Was it good for you?” she quipped, sarcastically. Then, more aggressively: “I’m going to  _get_  you for that!”  
  
Unlike the leather straps that had restrained him the first time, Raven’s telekinetic powers were beyond Beast Boy’s ability to break. Thus, he found himself staring down the barrel of one seriously pissed-up and horny teenage dominatrix who was hell-bent on flipping the tables back in her favor! “Get that dog dick up, bitch!” she said, ominously. “You’re going to be my personal doggie dildo! I may even let you transform into a dog after we’re done here! Fetching my slippers! Chasing your tail! I’ll take you for walks and let Cyborg and Starfire see how good you are at obeying commands like ‘sit up!’ and ‘roll over!’ Oh, I’m going to  _break_  you!”  
  
Her costume was completely discarded, and Raven maintained smoldering, ominous eye contact as she straddled Beast Boy again and began to lower herself onto the thick, bulbous doggy prong, pausing when the leaking, oddly-shaped tip was poking against her asshole. “From now on, it’s your job to make me cum!” she insisted, and lowered herself down a few more inches, causing the canine prong to slide into her shitter. “Oh, fuck!” she gasped. “I hope you like being tied up, because I’m going to keep you here until I’m totally satisfied!”  
  
Beast Boy was panting and looking wide-eyed with alarm. The tightness of Raven’s ass was amazing, but he was having a hard time fully enjoying himself with so little control over his movements or, indeed, the tenor of the entire encounter. It was clear she intended to break him and make him into her bitch… literally. “I’m not gonna just let you break me!” he cried out, then gasped anew as Raven’s wet, tight asshole swallowed his nearly foot-long, swollen dog dick. The knot at the base was at least twice as thick, but she stopped short of going that far, and was now rising up and down on him, pleasuring himself as though he were nothing more than a sex today. Beast Boy knew he had to take drastic measures! He gritted his teeth, and a bunch of tentacles appeared near the base of his dick, slender at first but growing in size.  
  
“Hey!” Raven accused. “I told you! No transforming! What kind of animal even  _is_  this, you cheater?” She made a motion with her hand and Beast Boy sensed that she was going to use her powers to nip his cock transformation in the bud - so he had to act fast. One quickly-growing tentacle, strong and covered in suction cups, rammed straight into her mouth and down her throat, distracting her from whatever she had been planning. At the same time, two other tentacles wrapped around her shapely thighs and pulled her body downward… forcing more of Beast Boy’s dock dick into her asshole. There was meaty sound of internals being rearranged as his bicep-thick knot tore into her anus, dilating her obscenely, linking the two of them. Raven’s eyes went glassy again and she gurgled around the tentacle in her mouth. Yet even that mighty effort hasn’t enough to completely incapacitate her. She began began wiggling her hips from side to side, stimulating Beast Boy’s ass-buried cock, and sucking lewdly at the squid-like tentacle that was sliding into her throat.  
  
In the throes of ecstasy, Raven had her thighs spread wide and her hips slung low in a lewd squat, her buttocks grinding against Beast Boy’s pelvis while his fat doggie prong stirred up her ass. Her pussy was lewdly on display for him to see, and the sensation of her milking ass and gyrating hips was too much for him to hold on… not to mention the tentacle sucking, as the appendages seemed to be serving him as an unexpected erogenous zone!   
  
“Just give up!” he gasped, knowing he couldn’t last much longer.   
  
Raven mouth-fucked herself with his tentacle for a few moments, drool pouring from her lips, and then pulled it free, showering both of them with spit. “No way! Now you’ll see who owns you!” she insisted, and the  _sclllch, slllrg, sllllrk_  sounds of her churning asspipe milking Beast Boy’s prick continued to echo as she moved her hips in a figure eight. She couldn’t rise much more than a half-inch from his pelvis, since the big, bestial knot had the two of them locked together!  
  
Beast Boy cried out and squinted his eyes, huffing and puffing as his supple teen muscles tensed and he blew rope after rope of searing dog sperm deep into Raven’s asshole, totally hosing down her bowels with canine nut. “Oh fuck, it’s hot!” Raven gasped. “I can feel it inside!” She didn’t stop her milking movements, but leaned back on one hand and fingered her split with the other, simultaneously flicking her clit and spreading her labia to make sure her pisshole was unobstructed.  
  
“Now we’ll see who gets broken!” she insisted, and began to squirt  _and_  piss while fingering herself aggressively, showering Beast Boy as he struggled in the depths of his own explosive climax. He totally lost concentration again, and his penis returned to normal form as his spurts of cum slowed down, the tentacles retreating and his shaft, still large but no longer knotted, sliding from Raven’s ass as she lifted her pelvis, flopping onto his chest. They were both left panting and exhausted.  
  
“Time for me to mark  _my_  property,” Raven said, her voice determined and calm. Spreading her legs and using two fingers to peel apart her labia, she bit her lower lip and blasted a fat deluge of steamy piss all over Beast Boy’s twitching cock, hosing down his shaft and balls, pissing hard enough onto him for the sensation to be at least a little stimulating. “I own your dick, bitch!”  
  
She pissed all over his cock and balls, squeezing her tits pleasurably and spraying Beast Boy with some milk for good measure, before her knees wobbled and she collapsed on top of him, head tucked into the crook of his neck. She hadn’t shown it, but the last of her energy had been used up, and, like Beast Boy, she was totally exhausted from the twisted sexual battle. Both partners uttered low moans as they lay intertwined.  
  
“Next time, I’ll break you for sure!” Beast Boy declared weakly, but with determination. He brought a hand up and rubbed Raven’s neck through her soaking hair. In the aftermath of the whirlwind, all they had was each other. Disparate personalities, but a common attraction and ultimate desire to see the other filled with pleasure… even if they butted heads on just how to accomplish it. “I’ll be even rougher.”   
  
“Mmm,” Raven whispered, cheek pressed to his upper chest, eyes closed. Her makeup was utterly ruined, and made her look as if she was crying black tears. But in fact, she had been pushing Beast Boy a bit further each time, hoping he would finally snap and take total control. It seemed he was close to doing just that. She opened her eyes and planted a kiss on his neck as their eyes met. At the same time, her hand slid under herself to rub his big, flaccid dick. She rubbed her thumb up and down his throbbing piss-pipe, and then, with the unspoken promise of more lingering between them, leaned in for a kiss.  
  
“I can’t wait.”


End file.
